The present invention relates to a nail magazine structure of a power nailer applicable to various specifications of T-shaped nails.
A power nailer serves to quickly hammer a T-shaped nail into a work piece by means of pneumatic or electric measure. FIG. 1 shows a conventional power nailer including a nail magazine 1 formed with multiple parallel nail head channels 11 on inner face. A cover board 2 mated with the nail magazine 1 is formed with multiple nail head channels 21 on inner face corresponding to the nail head channels 11 of the nail magazine 1. The cover board 2 has a pushing plate 22 forced by a spring (not shown). As shown in FIG. 2, a clearance S is defined between the cover board 2 and the nail magazine 1, whereby a row of T-shaped nails 12 can be placed in the clearance S. An intermediate board 34 is fixed at a front end of the nail magazine 1. The intermediate board 34 is formed with a nail head channel 31 passing through a front end and a rear end thereof. The intermediate board 34 is further formed with a nail striking channel 32 on one face and a stopper board 33 is locked on the face to form a nozzle 3.
The tips of the T-shaped nails 12 contact the inner bottom face of the nail magazine 1 with the nails 12 located and supported in the clearance S. Therefore, the rooms formed by the nail head channels 11 of the nail magazine 1 and the nail head channels 21 of the cover board 2 are only used to receive the nail heads of the T-shaped nails 12 without locating or supporting function.
Moreover, the bottom end of the nail magazine 1 is provided with a rail for the cover board 2 to slide
along so that the tips of the T-shaped nails 12 cannot protrude out of the nail magazine 1. The specification of the T-shaped nails 12 is limited to that permitting the T-shaped nails 12 to be received in the nail magazine 1 and longer T-shaped nails cannot be used therein. This is quite inconvenient for an operator to work with the power nailer.
Furthermore, because the bottom end of the nail magazine 1 is provided with the rail and closed thereby, a thickness of the rail exists between the T-shaped nails 12 and the bottom end 35 of the intermediate board 34. Accordingly, in order to work in a recessed portion of the work piece, the tips of the T-shaped nails 12 must be located at a position farther from the bottom end 35 of the intermediate board 34 (the surface of the work piece). As a result, the travel of the T-shaped nails 12 striken by a hammer (not shown) will be relatively long. The relatively long travel will lead to deflection of the nails. For eliminating the problem of deflection, the nozzle 3 is designed with shorter length. This makes it difficult to nail in the recessed portion of the work piece.